dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Dong Hae
Perfil thumb|332px|Donghae *'Nombre artístico: '''Donghae /동해 *'Nombre real: Lee Dong Hae / 이동해 *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''15 de octubre de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'Mokpo, Jeollanam, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesion: 'Cantante. actor. bailarín. *'Grupo musical: 'Super junior *'Altura: '175 cm *'Peso: '60 kg *'Grupo sanguineo: 'A *'Religion: 'Cristiana *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment thumb|left|362px|DonGhae ♫Él es uno de los cuatro bailarines principales de Super Junior y es parte del subgrupo, Super Junior-M. Donghae es también uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos que aparece en los sellos postales chinos. Vida *Donghae nació en Mokpo, Jeollanam el 15 de octubre de 1986. Donghae inicialmente tenía un sueño para convertirse en un atleta, pero bajo la influencia de su padre, que había deseado que el sea un cantante, Donghae decidió entrenarse para convertirse en cantante. *En 2001, Donghae con éxito firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment poco después de que ganara conjuntamente el premio al Mejor aspecto exterior con su futuro compañero Sungmin . *Según SM Entertainment, Donghae fue puesto a cantar, bailar y clases de interpretación del mismo año. Luego fue contratado para la banda Smile de cinco miembros , con el futuro compañero de banda Leeteuk, pero la idea fue desechada rápidamente. *En 2004, Donghae fue puesto en otro grupo de jóvenes y formó parte de Super Junior, con once miembros mas . Entonces, el grupo conocido como Super Junior 05 , la primera generación de , Super Junior. Varios días antes de que el grupo debutó, Donghae hizo una breve aparición en noviembre de 2005 en el panel de SBS Shin Dong-yup's There Is There Isn't. Filmografía *Donghae hizo su debut como actor en el documental Super Junior Mystery 6, emitido a principios de 2006. El documental rodea Donghae y su peculiar habilidad de ver y sentir los fantasmas. En agosto de 2006, Donghae desempeñó el papel de un ser humano se volvió cyborg en la versión coreana de BoA en su video musical, "Key of Heart", su primera aparición de plomo en un video musical. El debut oficial de Donghae como actor fue en julio de 2007, con el lanzamiento de la película debut de Super Junior, Attack on the Pin-Up Boys. Donghae hace el papel como un compañero de clase y amigo cercano de Kim Kibum, un estudiante de secundaria que investiga sobre un misterioso ataque de los jóvenes en diversas escuelas secundarias de la ciudad. *A finales de 2007 aparece en el video musical "Kissing You" de las Girls' Generation , principios de 2009, en el video de Ariel Lin "Firefly" MV, junto con su compañero de banda Siwon. *Además, él y Kyuhyun aparecieron cantando en el comercial para lavar la cara del producto "Happy Bubble" con la actriz Han Ji Min. Un vídeo musical completo fue publicado el 19 de agosto de 2009. Curiosidades 'Vida personal *Donghae es actualmente un estudiante en la Universidad de Myongji. *Él tiene un hermano mayor llamado Lee Donghwa. *Su padre murió el 8 de agosto del 2006 antes de que hiciera un concierto con Super Junior. 'My everything' *Canción de Donghae dedica a su padre después de su muerte, según la entrevista de ShowBiz su padre lo era todo para él. 'Cosillas' *'Comida favorita: '''Kimchi *'Vacaciones favoritas:' Navidad *'Números favoritos: 3. 6. 9. *'Frutas favoritas: '''Mandarina. pera. fresas. kiwi *'Vegetal favorito: 'Zanahoria *'Bebida favorita: 'Leche *No fuma *No bebe bebidas alcoholicas *'Hobbies: Escuchar a la Cenicienta (HeeChul) y chismes. *'¿Qué te pones cuando te da sueño?:' Mi pijama, son los mejores! *'Un peinado que te gusta en el sexo opuesto: '''Cabello sedoso *'Chica ideal:' Podría ser la persona que esta leyendo esto ahora ^ ^ *'Chica celebrity que tú crees que están bastante bien:' Song Hye Gyo! *'Alimentos que te gusta:' Pollo DoRiTang *'Alimentos que no le gusta:' Cualquier cosa dulce ~ *'La vista:' 2.0 *'Métodos desestresantes:' Compras! *'Acerca de las relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio:' No me importa -- *'Preciosos amigos:' Mi Hyung (Donghwa) *'La vida es?:' Felicidad Galería De Fotos donghaekj.jpg donghae4.jpg donghae2.jpg donghae1.jpg 12707123477f9d5f8aeb8f9.jpg 20100716_donghae_14.jpg 25154_10150113492510635_147316540634_11223568_2325472_n.jpg 24095_113429525338411_100000140934160_270843_1196075_n.jpg 5141_199117510634_147316540634_7213091_7102777_n.jpg 1_374429080l.jpg donghaek.jpg super-junior-m-blach-white-donghae.jpg 1.PNG 2.PNG 3.PNG Cute~ ♥ Moments thumb|460px|left Enlaces *Twitter Oficial - Donghae '''CREADORA OFICIAL - Kathe_leo' Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kmodelo Categoría:Kbailarin